Timing determination games (a music game or a rhythm game) generally provide a timing pointer moving along a designated path (generally, a track) and an input pointer (or an input pointing line) disposed at a predetermined position of the path and designating an input timing of a user. The timing determination game progresses in a scheme in which whether a timing input of a user is performed is determined based on a time at which a timing pointer moves along a path and reaches a position at which the timing pointer matches an input pointer disposed on the path.
That is, the timing determination game provides the user with the timing pointer and the input pointer as visual guidance signs to enable the user to perform a timing input of a designated position in accordance with a pre-designated timing by referring to the timing pointer and the input pointer. Further, a timing determination-type game apparatus has a scheme in which accuracy of an input timing and an input position for a timing input of a user are measured to enable the user to enjoy the game.
The timing determination games have the scheme, which is familiar to players having abilities to react visually and senses to timing, and are continuously released in various forms while some interfaces thereof are changed. However, even though the interface is changed, the actual game progress scheme is the same, so that the user feels like that the user plays the similar game regardless of the level of difficulty. Accordingly, the timing determination games have the limitations in that the users are easily bored with the game. In this respect, in the existing timing determination games, various methods of capable of providing a higher level of difficulty are suggested so as to prevent the users from being bored.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a track-type timing determination game in the related art.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an image of a timing determination-type game conceived for providing a player with a high level of difficulty. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the related art, the level of difficulty of the game is raised by considerably increasing a density of the disposed timing pointers or intentionally providing the unintuitive disposition of the timing pointers and input controllers. However, the method of raising the level of difficulty of the game, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, has a problem in that the users feel distressed or unpleasant rather than having fun. Accordingly, the method of raising the level of difficulty of the game is a factor making the user lose interest in the game and makes a new user get used to the game, thereby making it difficult to create a new user.